A new life
by Pirate Inxs
Summary: During there journey to find the new hyrule link and tetra run into another group of pirates but with a different goal then pillaging. And with ayrll along for the ride now how will it all come out.vary little swearing if any at all. And no dirty scenes o
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: ok me no own zelda people or anything else like that but i do own the people i made up along with the ship '_angel '_

now enjoy the story and reviwe to

Chapter one: lunch time.

It was a bright beautiful day all was quiet on the great sea and there was a partially sweet smell in the air surrounding the ship of caption tetra.

And that sweet smell was coming from the galley of the ship were the humming of a young blue eyed blond could be herd as she stir the soup that was to be lunch.

14 year old aryll stood by the stove of the ship humming quietly to herself.

Aryll stared into the pot full of soup as she continued to stir it occasionally pushing a lock of her golden hair behind her pointy ears which now had a pair of blue bead earrings in them. Her grandma let her get her ears perused when she turned of age.

She took one last taste of the soup before she determined that it was done.

She turned off the stove and went to set the table while the soup cooled off a bit.

Setting a place for each of the pirates that would be eating in the kitchen then she went about pouring the soup in the bowl's and setting some bun's on the table in the middle.

"LUNCH" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

And then stampeding down came all of the crew of the ship, well all but tetra and link they would be staying up on deck to keep watch.

As the men sat down they started eating the food hungrily.

"mmm miss ayrll you cook like an angel" commented mako the navigator of the ship.

"I'll second that" added gonzo raising his glass in the air.

Ayrll tried to hide the blush that was creeping on to her face as she started to poor the soup she was to bring to link and tetra up on deck.

"That's only because senza isn't cooking anymore" she said with a giggle.

The whole room burst out laughing as senza turned red.

"Well I tried, not all of us can have a teacher like aryll's grandma to teach us"

He said then started to eat again.

Ayrll just still trying to keep a smile on her face turned to open the door, but was having some trouble with it.

"Oh Miss Aryll let me get that for you" neko said as he stood up and opened the door for her.

"Thank you neko, you know I must say for pirates you guys are pretty well mannered"

It was neko's turn to turn red now as he looked down at the ground and started to fidget. "Well miss tetra expects us to be on the ship but not in front of other people"

Ayrll just smiled and left the room.

The room fell silent as they continued to eat with only the sound of spoons clanking agent's bowls and the occasional slurp from the men every now and then.

When gonzo broke the silence.

"You shouldn't have said that senza, about Miss Aryll's grandma, you do remember what

Miss Tetra said right" gonzo said looking at his fellow ship mate.

Senza nodded, he did remember but he didn't mean to say it really it just slipped out.

Tetra and link had asked that the men be careful with what they say around ayrll.

And at no cost was anyone to mention link and aryll's grandma around them.

Ayrll walked up onto the deck and looked around for link and tetra.

"Ayrll over here" she heard tetra call from the tiller.

Link and tetra were sitting up by the tiller keeping an eye on tings whale the rest of the crew had there lunch, and then ayrll would bring them up there's.

"Here you guys are "ayrll said handing them there food

"Hey tetra I think we need to find a place to stop and find some supplies, we're running low and I do not want to have to deal with those guys on an empty stomach" she said with a giggle.

"yeah I think you're right I'll go over some of the maps with mako later ok, link will you help me" she said looking at her boy friend and the hero of wind link, well at the moment he just looked like he needed a napkin.

Tetra and ayrll just laughed at the sight of him and helped him clean up.


	2. chapter two: memerys of last goodbyes

Disclaimer: well again I do not own any of them ok

(Noise from basement) HELP SHE HAS US LOOKED IN THE BASEMENT SOME ONE HEELLPPPP

heehee you hear no one that was just some rats

Chapter two: memories of last good-byes

A week later tetra and nudge were looking over some of the maps up on deck by the tiller.

They needed to find a place to stock or they were really going to run out of food.

It had gotten to the point where they had fish every day and night.

And ayrll did her best to make them better but she was running out of options.

"Look here do you think there is anything on that island" nudge said pointing to a small island just west of them.

"I don't know, looks good for a few things but not all we need,

What about this one over here, it looks good" she said pointing to one that was a little farther off.

"Hmm I don't know" niko said rubbing his chin "it might be too far we could run out of food before we get there"

"Yeah good point" tetra said pondering on what niko said.

Tetra knew they should get to an island soon and stock up, they really needed the food her men can't live off fish alone.

"Ok then set the course and see how long it will be before we get there" she said and walked off.

She went down to her room and sat down at her desk.

She put her elbows on her desk and her chin in her hands and began to look over some other maps she had.

She couldn't let nudge be right and begin to look for an island to stop at.

But came up with nothing

"Oh this is so frustrating" she said throwing her maps all over the place.

"Oh why did I just do that" she said and got down on the floor and began to put her maps back in order.

But as she was picking them up her caught site of a small picture in the corner. She walked over and picked it up, it was a picture of her and link not to long after they first met. They were on her ship and you could see Outset Island in the back round.

She eve remembered that day, it was the day link said he was going to stay on the ship and help look for new hyrule, it was the last day he got to see his grandma.

flash back

Tetra was standing quietly next to the plank leading up to the ship as link said his good-byes to his family and all he knew on this little island he had so long called home.

"Oh link do you really have to go" a much younger ayrll sobbed

"Yes I do I need to find this place ok, I need to do this for the king" said a 12 year old

Link trying to comfort his sister.

He was leavening the island to help tetra look for new hyrule and start a kingdom there, a new peaceful kingdom.

"But what about grandma and I, what are we going to do with out you" ayrll said looking at her big brother with pleading eyes.

Her big brother was leavening her and she could do nothing to stop him.

Link gave one final hug to his baby sister.

"Don't worry ayrll I'll come back for you and grandma and you'll see I'll find the best island for us all and we will have a better life there then we did here ok" he looked into his sisters eye's one last time and then looked to orca and said "please watch out for them till I get back"

"Don't worry link I will" she said.

And then link looked to his grandma, she was crying and was a little paler then normal.

"You going to be alright gram" link said putting his hands on her shoulders.

She looked up and her dark gray eye's met his vibrant green ones.

He was the spiting image of his father, had the same soul to always ready to fight and defend what he loved and find something better for them.

" I'll be fine link you just take good care of you're self and take care of the pirate friend of you're to ok and don't go getting in to trouble oh and link please remember to wash you underwear ok." She patted him on the shoulder.

Link turned bright red and could hear the crew snickering in the back round

"will do gram and don't worry I'll be back before you know it ok" he gave her a peck on the cheek and walked to the ship.

"You sure you want to do this link" tetra said to him as they got ready to set sail.

"Never been more sure in my life tetra" and he took one last look at the island.

He could see all his family members standing there, his sister and grandma were next to each other waving good-bye and he waved back.

"I want a better home for them' he said smiling to himself.

And they were off.

end flash back

Tetra sighed to herself and put the picture down on her desk with the maps.

The next time he saw them was three years later when link got a letter saying that his grandma was dead. When link went to pick ayrll up from the island after the funeral for there grandma, the relatives got a little mad said that ayrll should stay with them and not with filthy pirates and if he knew any better he would stay to.

But he brought her anyway.

Ayrll was quit the first couple of weeks and wouldn't even smile but then she got better and began to smile again.

Tetra knew the pain and emptiness of losing a loved one, and she would never wish those feelings upon anyone.

She just wished she could take the pain she sees in young aryll's eyes away.


	3. chapter three: the beach

Chapter three: The beach

"Land ahead misses tetra" cried nudge from his crows nest.

Tetra looked to were he was pointing and nodded.

"That looks good, what do you think gonzo" she said looking to her first mate.

"I think we'll be able to get more then we think from that place" he said looking to the island also.

It wasn't a vary big island but it looked like it had a good market place to get the stuff they needed.

"Well then boy's we have some shopping to do" she said with a smirk on her face.

On the island

"Wow this place is bigger then it look's" a wide eyed ayrll said as she scanned the market place with link, tetra and gonzo.

"Yeah we maybe able to find what we need here after all if we can find our way" tetra said as she also scanned around the shops and stall's of the busy shopping aria.

"Man there isn't even this many shops on windfall" link said looking at a stall full of food.

They had landed on the island just ten minuets ago and started to wander about the place and found that it indeed had good resources.

There was cloths, weapons and links, favorite food.

But there was a flaw to it all, he more they looked the more they got lost.

"Link I'm blaming you for this" tetra said glaring at him.

"How is this my fault?" he said looking at her

"It just is" she said back crossing her arms over her chest.

Ayrll giggle at the site of the two love birds.

They were always at each others throats yet they still had a deep love for one another,

It was amazing to because everyone back on the outset thought he would be single forever with how dense he could be sometimes.

"Miss tetra I think I see the sea" gonzo said pointing to the end of the street they were on and they took off in the direction he was pointing in.

As they got nearer they were able to hear the sound of the waves and the squawking of seagulls.

"I think we are getting closer" Aryll said.

And indeed they were for at the moment they ran onto the sand covered beach, ands link being he tripped on the first rock that came into contacted with his foot and landed face first in the ground with those behind him following suit.

"Well we found the beach" tetra said pulling herself up.

"Yeah and one big sand witch to" said Aryll from under gonzo.


	4. chapter four:slumber disturbed

Well since you hear it in almost every story you read here you already know I DO NOT OWN THE WIND WAKER PEOPLE ok

Chapter four: slumber disturbed.

"Ok, now we have found the beach. What now?" Ayrll said dusting herself off.

"Well baby sister" link said putting his arm around aryll's shoulders "we follow it and try to find were we left the ship. And then we come back and get what we can and leave"

Link said scanning the wide landscape of sand rock and tide pools.

"Ok, witch way do we go miss tetra" gonzo said looking at his young caption.

"Hmmm" was all she said as she sat on a nearby rock and put her hands in her chin.

Aryll walked over to the rock that tetra was sitting on and sat next to her.

"Man, my feet are killing me so can we just sit for a bit"

"Yeah, that sounds like a plane to me" tetra said and just laid back on the rock.

And with that every one just sat down and relaxed.

They didn't say anything to each other.

They didn't move or laugh or even cough.

They just all sat there enjoying the sweet salty breeze of the ocean.

And it seemed that they were in silence for so long that the sound of the lapping waves and the calming feel of the breeze just seemed to have lulled them to sleep.

Hmm maybe two hours later

"WHAT HAPPENED" link yelled as he shoot up off the ground he was lying on.

He looked around himself and saw that the yell had also woken gonzo and tetra,

And that the yell apparently came from ayrll who had her legs hugged up close to her chest.

"Something licked me" she said pulling her leg's closer.

Tetra was sitting up on the rock that she and ayrll had been lying on, trying to see if she could find what ever it was.

"I don't see anything" she said sitting up "maybe you just had a dream".

"No I did not have a dream, I know something licked me" ayrll said standing up now.

"Well I guess it's gone nooOOWW" it was now tetras turn to scream as she jumped up on the rock.

Aryll ran over to be by were link and gonzo where standing, screaming her head off.

Link drew his sword and gonzo did the same with his.

"Tetra jump off the rock" link said holding his hand out to her.

"YOU JUMP OFF THE ROCK" she screamed at him stomping her foot on the rock.

Every one just stopped and stared at tetra after that brief freak out, tetra even stared wide eyed at what she herself had just done.

"Ya know I think I'll jump off the rock now" she said.

"Yeah that would be good" ayrll said nodding her head.

Tetra jumped off the rock as close as she could to link and the others.

"What do you think it is" link said wondering out loud.

"I don't know but I think we should just walk away wail we still have the chance" tetra said drawing her dagger.

"Link, look I think it's coming out now" ayrll said creeping a little further behind every body.

All four of them just watched the rock as sand was starting to fly out from under it and odd noises could be heard.

This went on for about two minuets as everyone was mesmerized by the aced that was unfolding before them.

But then all of a sudden there was a big burst of sand and out jumped the animal that was making all this commotion with a big "BARICK".

Well read and review and enjoy whatever else you do heehee


	5. chapter five: tinkerbelle

Chapter five: Tinkerbelle

At the noise of the animal link, gonzo and tetra all started to run around in circles screaming there head's off and waving there arms madly.

Ayrll stood to the side wide eyed at the scene unfolding before her.

"Umm you guys should stop now" she said simply.

Everyone stopped and looked at her.

"Were is it" gonzo said holding his sword out in front of him "were did the beast go"

Ayrll pointed at the ground in front of the rock.

"You guys it's a dog" tetra said sounding a little stupid.

"Its sooo cute" ayrll said running up to it

It was a Carmel colored dog small in size but it looked like a force to be reckoned with.

"Look it has a license" ayrll said picking up the little pup "aww her name is Tinkerbelle"

"alright, we know it's cute and that her name is Tinkerbelle, now let's go find the boat and get out of here ok it is starting to get dark ok ayrll" link told his sister who by this time was not listening to him.

"Come on little pup lets go and find you master ok" ayrll starting to rub the dogs tummy.

"What we never agreed to that" link said wide eyed.


	6. chapter six:black fog

Ok one I think this is the longest chapter I have one so far on this story.

And two……ok so I don't have a two but I have candy and that's good enough for me.

Disclamer: I do not own anything of Zelda except the two games that I have.

Chapter six: Black fog.

"Thank you so much for bringing back my sweet Tinkerbelle" said the owner of the dog.

Tetra and ayrll had walked around town trying to find the right house for the lost dog and they had finely found it after asking a few people for directions.

"well now that that's out of the way let's go find the docks and get out of here" tetra said putting her hands behind her head so she could lean it back a little bit wail walking.

"I'm up for that I am beat, and I bet the crew wants there dinner" ayrll added

It didn't take them long to find the docks again and since they had gotten all there shopping done they were ready to set sail in the morning.

"Miss Ayrll you're back" neko said with joy in his eye's as he saw ayrll walk onto the ship.

Ayrll giggled "hungry neko" she said as she walking pass him to the door that lead down below deck.

"Oh well we were all just soo worried about you two" he said blush creeping onto his face

"I mean you never know who it lurking in the dark corners, right boys" he said valiantly and all the others behind him nodded in agreement.

"And what am I, an old boot" tetra said a little annoyed.

"Oh we were vary worried about you miss tetra" nudge said to her "if anything happened to you link or gonzo would have to take over and who knows what would happen to us then"

"Hey" link and gonzo said in unison at this insult.

Ayrll began to descend the stairs and to the little kitchen that she had come to know as hers. She started to cook the food with the crew looking in every now and then to see how it was coming and with the same reply of 'soon'.

Dinner went fine that night. Link and tetra got to eat down below that night since it was gonzo and senzas turn to keep watch. So once every one else was done she brought up there food of chicken and mashed potato's.

"Hello boys here ya go" she said as they took there food from her.

"Oh it's good Miss Ayrll, like always you know how to satisfy us" gonzo said munching on some chicken.

"I'll drink to that" senza said rising his cup of water.

Aryll looked down at the ground as she felt the redness creep on to her face.

It was a nice clear night out so ayrll decided to stay out and wait for them to finish there food, the moon was not full but it was a quarter moon and that was just as satisfying to look at for her. A few minuets had passed when she heard senza yawn.

"If you're tired senza I can have watch for you tonight" she said looking at him.

"Oh no don't worry I'll be fine" he replied to her request.

"Sen you can barley get you're spoon into you're mouth with out hitting you're chin, go down and go to sleep gonzo will be up here with me"

"Yeah and she'll be a lot safer with me then with you any night" gonzo said with a bit of hummer in his voice.

"Alright alright but if miss tetra yells at me you two get to bail me out" he said and then headed for the door.

"Ok, good night senza" aryll said giving him a little wave.

Ayrll pulled herself up onto the railing of the ship and took out her telescope, it was a new one that link had given her. It was black with silver rings and a few silver stars making a triangle on the front of it.

Aryll's PoV.

A few minuets of silence had passed between the two of them not saying anything.

Gonzo had walked to the other side of the ship and was pacing back and fourth there.

Ayrll was on the other side looking though the scope still and was starting to get board.

She sighed and brought the scope down from her eye and looked up at the sky.

Some clouds had formed in the sky and was blocking the moon,

Making it a little darker and eerier.

'_That's weird'_ she thought _'those clouds came on pretty fast'_.

She turned around and was about to go find gonzo when she realized she couldn't see him anymore, in fact she couldn't even see the other end of the ship.

Seeing something in the corner off her eye she turned back to the island and saw a odd glow moving on the beach.

Panicking she turned around and began feeling her way around trying to find her way to the stairs. She felt the tiller then walked ahead till she felt the railing.

'_Oh were is it' _she thought as she continued feeling her way.

Finely she felt the railing the lead down the stairs to the main deck.

"Gonzo, gonzo were are you" she began to whisper out as she walked down the stairs.

Gonzo PoV

'_Oh how did this happen' _gonzo thought to himself as he was walking towards were he had last seen ayrll.

He didn't know what was going on, one moment he was able to see her just fine then the next darkness had consumed his sight of her.

'_Miss Tetra will kill me if anything happens to her, oh I'll kill myself if anything happened to her' _"ayrll, ayrll can you hear me" he called out.

"Gonzo" was the reply he got back

'_Oh thank din she's safe' _he thought with a sigh of relief.

"Ayrll stay were you are and just keep calling out to me ok"

"Ok" she called back.

'_She's scared I can hear it in her voice, be brave little ayrll'_

"Ayrll can you tell me anything you're by or touching" he asked her.

"Umm I think I'm touching the mast" she said.

'_Good she's close'_ he thought. "Stay there ayrll I'm coming"

He walked forward a few steps and stretched his arms out in front of him he could feel the wood of the mast now were was ayrll.

"Ayrll" he whispered.

"Gonzo" he heard her say.

"There you are" he reached forward and felt the top of her head.

"Gonzo" ayrll cried as she went forward and grabbed hold of him.

Normal PoV.

"Gonzo what happened" ayrll asked him.

"I don't know it's just like a black fog came over us, come on let's just get below deck" he said and began to lead her to the door.

But before they reached it they both stopped dead in there tracks.

Someone else was on the ship.

Ok I need to stop there cause I'm starting to scar myself pulls blanket around self

Hopefully I left a good cliffy to keep you coming back for more.

Remember read and review ether you like it hate it or think I should trash it cause I can't fix what I don't know you don't like ok……hmm or can I evil look heehee


	7. NOTE

ok I am sooo sorry but I need to hold off on this for just a little bit because some jerk thought it would be funny to hack my computer and so we had to take it in to be fixed and everything got erased so now I have to try and remember what it is I had down for chapter seven and I don't even have wordpad anymore I am right now useing notebook I really don't like notebook ether so please just hang in there with me whail I try and get things right ok

thank you vary much

you're arthuress?(is that right) pirate Inxs


End file.
